Blue Pikmin
|image=200px-PikRunBluePik.jpg|size=150px |resistance=Water |strength=10 |mobility=10 |throw=10 |carry=1 |candypop=Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud }} These are the third type of Pikmin discovered in Pikmin, and the fifth in Pikmin 2. In Pikmin, they are located in the Forest Navel. In Pikmin 2, you can find them in the Awakening Wood. They can breathe water because they have pink gills that look suspiciously like mouths. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline Blue Pikmin are immune to drowning, have 1.0x the attack of a normal Pikmin, run average speed, and swim fast. ''Pikmin 1 First, after you land in the Forest Navel, go down behind the Onions where there is a white wall. Break it down and go all the way down to where the blue Onion is buried in the ground. Break it open and use the Pellet Posies nearby to get a few blue pikmin. Pikmin 2 Use Yellow Pikmin to break down the electric wall past two Cloaking Burrow-Nits, and then use the Wogpoles and Pelley Posies to get a few Blue Pikmin that can take back the Decorative Goo Behind the Onion. Pikmin TCG Blue Pikmin appear in the Pikmin 1 Card Set. Their ability is the ability to resist water damage. File:Blue Pikmin Card 1.png|Blue Pikmin in the Pikmin 1 Card Set Pikmin: Secret of the Earth A Blue Pikmin is rumored to be the main character. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs '''Blue Pikmin' make a reappearance in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs and are immune to water as they always were. They and their Blue Onion are found in the Marsh Territory of the Land of Wonders, in a deep pool that covers the entirety of it. The only of accessing Blue Pikmin is if the Electric Fence protecting them is destroyed with the use of Yellow Pikmin. Cyan Pikmin and not the same as Blue Pikmin; Cyan Pikmin are not immune to any kind of water. Multiple Pellets are scattered about near the Blue Onion for the Blue Pikmin to carry to their Onion for their population to grow. Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Pikmin SP The Blue Pikmin in Pikmin SP are like the pikmin from Pikmin 2. The onion is found in the middle of the Silent Spring, directly in the middle of the lake, guarded by 5 Sticky Dumples (Unfair placement! o.o). They can still be produced via azure and queen candypops. In Pikmin Kart, Blue Pikmin are items that are found in item boxes commonly. You can throw them in front of your kart and they'll hitch on to a random kart in their range. They hold onto the opponent's kart longer than the the average Pikmin, and the driver of the Kart has to swerver wildly to shake them off, even more wildly than if another color was stuck on them. Blues also do not fall off if the driver drives into a body of water. As with all Pikmin items, the Whistle item can protect a player from Pikmin attacks and steal them for himself, so be careful who you throw them at! Pikmin: Advanced Trilogy Blue Pikmin appear as NPCs in all the three games in the trilogy. Also, according to legend, one of the Three Generals was a Blue Pikmin. Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants Blue Pikmin pro's, con's and abilities are all exactly the same as in Pikmin 2. They are the third type of Pikmin discovered in Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants Elemental Pikmin |image= |size= |resistance=Water element |strength=average |mobility=slightly below average |throw=average |carry=1 (2 in water) }} These are the Water element Pikmin. Pikmin: The Winds of Light Blue Pikmin are found at The Spring of Serenity in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. They have the same normal abilities. Pikmin Forever |image=PF Blue Pikmin.png |size=250px |resistance=water |strength=average (10) |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Blue Pikmin are the sixth type of Pikmin to join Olimar in ''Pikmin Forever'' (although technically, they are seen before Mushroom Pikmin), found in the Luxuriant Lakeside. They can still swim in water (they sink to the bottom of water bodies) and are immune to water jets, but now they can also drink water and store it for 30 seconds; they have a droplet around their stem to represent this effect. Blue Pikmin carry items faster in water, and storing water in their stems prolongs this trait outside of water bodies. Their stored water can also be deposited in obstacles like a sponge bridge. Category:Pikmin Z